1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatus for loading cargo and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a cargo loading apparatus for loading cargo from a first level to a second level.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,716,157, issued to Mittler, et al., disclosed a frame upon which cargo is disposed and which has extending from the forward end of the frame a pair of spars attached to the forward end of the frame. To load the frame and the cargo on the truck, the spars were pivoted upwardly about the forward end of the frame by a hydraulic cylinder so that the forward ends of the spars rested on the pivoting bed of the truck. The spars were then moved into alignment with the frame to lift the cargo from the ground and the bed of the truck was pivoted into alignment with the spars and frame. The frame and cargo were then drawn onto the bed of the truck by means of the cable passing around the cargo and a winch on the forward end of the truck. The bed of the truck was continuously realigned with the frame and spars during the time the frame was drawn onto the bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,588,001, issued to Holland, disclosed a device for placing a small house on the bed of a truck. For this purpose, the bed of the truck pivoted about the rear end of the truck and rails pivotally attached to the bed could be extended under the house to be moved via the truck. When the bed of the truck was pivoted toward its horizontal position, the rails lifted the house and the bed and rails formed a ramp up which the house could be drawn by means of a cable passing about the house and extending to a winch.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,907, issued to Craft, disclosed a cradle which was pivotally attached to the rear end of a truck so that a chain attached to the lower end of the cradle and extending partially around a bail of hay would pull the hay into the cradle and pivot the cradle into the back of the truck when a cable attached to the free end of the chain and extending the remainder of the distance about the hay was drawn forwardly by a wench.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,912,290, issued to Rich, disclosed a foldable sled for supporting the body of an animal.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,936,985, issued to Doerr, et al., disclosed a pallet having swingable end sections.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,459,275, issued to Gates, disclosed movable tubular members on a hand truck which engage the edge of a step to assist in raising the hand truck onto the step.
French Pat. No. 1,303,570, disclosed a trailer loading device having a cradle which was pivotally and slidably attached to the trailer. When a load was placed on one side of the cradle and tied thereto, a cable attached to the other side of the cradle could be used to first pivot the cradle so as to lift the load and, subsequently, to draw the cradle and load onto the trailer.
Canadian Pat. No. 988,971, disclosed a folding; that is, articulated, load carrying device, a sled.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,330,432, issued to Blackburn, et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 2,745,566, issued to Bouffard, British Pat. No. 1,385,997, and German Pat. No. 2,225,021, each generally relate to tilting truck beds up which a load can be drawn. For example, the Bouffard patent disclosed the loading of a platform onto a truck by tilting the bed of the truck to permit the platform to be drawn onto the bed via a cable and winch.
U.S. Pat.No. 2,534,156, issued to Wyatt, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 1,250,505, issued to Reasoner, U.S. Pat. No. 1,567,478, issued to Vonnez, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 1,562,364, issued to Reasoner, U.S. Pat. No. 3,034,674, issued to Bertoglio, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,159,295, issued to Love, U.S. Pat. No. 3,471,048, issued to Terho, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,823,818, issued to Chastain, et al., British Pat. Nos. 1,234,147, 160,437, and 727,001, and German Pat. No. 1,932,254, each generally relate to systems in which lower portions of the forward end of a pallet or sled is engaged by a cable which extends to a winch at the forward end of the bed of a truck. Such connection to the pallet or sled causes the forward end thereof to be initially raised to the level of the bed of the truck when the cable is initially taken up and subsequently drawn onto the bed of the truck as take-up of the cable continues. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,562,364, issued to Reasoner, disclosed such a system which was used to load a sled loaded with sugar cane or the like. To facilitate such a system of loading, the bed of the truck can be tiltable as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,034,674, issued to Bertoglio, et al., or tilting members can be disposed at the rear end of the bed of the truck as has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,159,295, issued to Love.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,137,511, issued to Weil, U.S. Pat. No. 2,665,020, issued to Whittle, U.S. Pat. No. 2,004,095, issued to Hankins, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,712,491, issued to Kreutzer, U.S. Pat. No. 3,032,217, issued to Musson, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,791, issued to Derain, U.S. Pat. No. 3,804,275, issued to Lee, U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,716, issued to Fleming, U.S. Pat. No. 2,681,193, issued to Gleaves, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,334, issued to Stevenson, and Canadian Pat. No. 982,288, each generally relate to various types of loading handling devices and methods.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,957,166, issued to Durham, disclosed a device which included side rails, a power winch, and hydraulic couplings to accommodate the loading and unloading of containers.